Recently, a fingerprint identification technology has been applied to a variety of electronic products. By using the fingerprint identification technology, the user's fingerprint can be inputted into an electronic product and saved in the electronic product. For unlocking the electronic product, the user has to input the fingerprint through a fingerprint identification module. The way of unlocking the electronic product by the fingerprint identification technology is faster and more user-friendly than the way of manually inputting the password. Consequently, the fingerprint identification technology is favored by many users, and the demands on the fingerprint identification module are gradually increased.
Generally, a fingerprint identification module comprises a fingerprint sensing element, a protective cover, a metallic ring and a circuit board. The fingerprint sensing element is disposed on and electrically connected with the circuit board. The fingerprint sensing element is used for sensing the user's finger and retrieving the information of the user's finger. The protective cover is used for covering the fingerprint sensing element in order to protect the fingerprint sensing element. The user's finger is only permitted to touch the protective cover. Since the user's finger is not directly contacted with the fingerprint sensing element, the fingerprint sensing element is not easily damaged. The metallic ring is sheathed around the protective cover. The fingerprint sensing element is used for transferring the charges of the user's finger in order to facilitate the operations of the fingerprint sensing element.
A process of assembling a conventional fingerprint identification module will be described as follows. Firstly, the fingerprint sensing element is placed on the circuit board, and the fingerprint sensing element is electrically connected with the circuit board. Then, the protective cover is stacked on the fingerprint sensing element, and the protective cover and the fingerprint sensing element are adhered on each other. After the metallic ring is sheathed around the protective cover, the conventional fingerprint identification module is assembled.
However, the method for assembling the fingerprint identification module still has some drawbacks. For example, the components of the conventional fingerprint identification module have their production tolerances. Moreover, it is necessary to apply glue on the associated components during the assembling process. If the thickness of the fingerprint identification module is deviated from the standard thickness after the above assembling process, the fingerprint identification module is determined as an unqualified product.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method for assembling a fingerprint identification module with high yield.